Cinco Dias
by fuckershipper
Summary: A semana no hospital estava sendo bem agitada para House e Cuddy. A tensão sexual estava quase incontrolável devido aos acontecimentos, e isso tudo só poderia levar a uma coisa: sexo...
1. Chapter 1

**Cuddy "alegrinha"**

Era aniversário de Wilson e pra comemorar a data ele tinha convidado Cuddy para jantar, House não sabia de nada, nem do aniversário por nunca lembrar mesmo e nem do jantar porque o amigo não contou e nem pretendia contar.

House, macaco velho que era, notou que Wilson estava lhe escondendo algo e não sossegou até descobrir.

Cuddy estava na lanchonete do hospital comendo uma salada, quando House já chegou perturbando a coitada.

- Traidora! - colocando um prato de batata frita sobre a mesa, sentando em seguida.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Do seu jantar com Wilson. Já está de olho no esperma dele outra vez? - ele não admitia o fato de ambos não terem contado.

- Não seja imbecil, é aniversário dele e ele me fez esse convite. - meio que ofendida com a pergunta.

- É, e vocês não me contaram nada. Já escolheram pra qual motel vão depois do jantar?

- Acho que vamos pra sua casa, assim a gente termina a comemoração numa suruba. Que tal? - ela resolveu descer ao nível dele.

- Uh, adorei a idéia. Kekichup? - um olhar safado.

- O que?

- Ketchup! Não da pra comer batata sem ele, e não tem aqui na mesa. - procurando pelo ketchup nas mesas que estavam na sua frente.

Ele olha para a mesa de trás e vê o ketchup, pede ao cara da mesa e logo volta a sua atenção para Cuddy.

- Já combinei tudo com Wilson, nada de jantar a dois, vamos para um bar. - colocando varias batatas na boca.

- Como assim um bar? Ele não me falou nada. - descontente com a idéia.

- Acabei de falar com ele e vim te avisar. Vocês não tem escolha. - um sorriso debochado lhe veio nos lábios.

- Eu não vou pra bar nenhum com você.

- Vai fazer essa desfeita com o pobre do Wilson? Justo no aniversário dele?

- Ninguém merece um amigo como você, muito menos o Wilson. - o olhando com reprovação.

- Vai ser legal, você vai ver. - pegando a bengala discretamente.

- House, tira essa bengala das minhas pernas agora ou então quando eu pegá-la você vai ver onde vou colocar. - ela ficou peidada com a brincadeirinha dele debaixo da mesa.

- Nossa você me fez imaginar coisas terríveis agora. - fingindo um olhar assustado.

- Se você gosta de se divertir com objetos compra um vibrador, vai ser bem mais confortável pra você. - levantando.

- Não vai esquecer, hein! Hoje é dia de Wilson, bebê. - gritou assim que ela deu as costas, chamando a atenção de todos pra ele.

Wilson não teve escolha a não ser ceder ao que House queria, ou eles iam ao maldito bar, ou House iria transformar o tal jantar num inferno. E Cuddy, essa é que não teve escolha mesmo, tinha que ir em consideração ao Wilson. O combinado era que depois de saírem do hospital, Wilson iria buscar Cuddy em casa, e assim eles encontrariam com House no bar.

Ao chegarem ao bar e restaurante, Cuddy e Wilson já avistaram House sentado a uma mesa, a noite prometia.

- Achei que não vinham mais com essa demora toda.

- House nós estamos dez minutos adiantados. - Wilson puxa uma cadeira pra Cuddy sentar.

- Você já esta bebendo? - Cuddy ao sentar.

- Eu estou num bar, o que você queria que eu estivesse fazendo, rezando?

- Pega leve, House. Não quero ter que carregar você até sua casa, isso não é um bom presente. - sentando.

Todos estavam ali como House queria, o ambiente era bem agradável, tinha um ótimo atendimento e uma boa musica. Eles pedem uma comida leve e uma garrafa de vinho tinto. A conversa rolava solta, a noite realmente estava sendo legal como House havia dito.

- É impressão minha ou você está com medo do vinho? - tava demorando pra House começar a cutucar Cuddy.

- Você deveria se preocupar com o seu copo e não com os dos outros.

- A única preocupação que House tem com o copo, é de esvaziá-lo logo. - eles riem com o comentário de Wilson.

Eles terminam a comida e continuam no vinho, House continuou provocando Cuddy em relação a pouca bebida que ela estava ingerindo, e ela sem perceber ia caindo no joguinho dele e bebia cada vez mais. O bar estava cheio, a presença de homens era maior do que de mulheres. Cuddy já bem alegrinha por conta do vinho decide ir dançar, House e Wilson percebendo que ela havia bebido um pouco a mais tentam convencê-la de não ir, mas é em vão, Cuddy vai linda dançar. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho, acima do joelho e um pouco justo, sem nenhum decote escandaloso, discreto, porém, não deixava de estar exuberante. Cuddy chamava a atenção de todos enquanto dançava, todos os homens ao seu redor estavam fascinados com sua beleza. House a observava da mesa, inquieto e incomodado, ele não estava gostando nada, nada da cena que estava vendo, mas não a de Cuddy dançando e sim a do bando de marmanjo que estavam babando por ela, a desejando descaradamente.

- Wilson já está na hora de você acabar com esse showzinho da Cuddy. - ele já estava com um faniquito de tanta raiva

- Deixa ela, House. Ela só está dançando. - ele se divertia vendo todo o ciúme do amigo.

Um cara se aproxima de Cuddy e começa a dançar com ela, chegando cada vez mais perto de seu corpo. House não aguentando mais presenciar aquela cena, que para ele estava sendo patética, resolve ir até lá e acabar com a alegria do cara. Ele a pega pelo braço e a leva de volta pra mesa, Cuddy dando risada só fazia aumentar a raiva que ele estava sentindo dos caras que estavam secando a medica dele.

- O House é um idiota Wilson, acabou com a minha diversão. - com uma voz engraçada, quase sentando no colo dele.

- Acho melhor a gente ir.

- Não, não! Nada disso, é o seu aniversário. - ela senta e já vai ao copo de whisky que estava na mesa

- Chega de bebidas por hoje. - House pega o copo das mãos dela.

- Você ficou com ciúmes do cara, não foi? - rindo da cara de House o deixando sem graça.

- Vamos embora. - Wilson levanta.

Cuddy não aceita logo de cara a idéia de ir embora, mas com a insistência dos amigos ela acaba aceitando. Wilson já havia pago a conta e eles finalmente saem do bar.

Ao chegar à casa de Cuddy, House diz pra Wilson não se preocupar e pede pra ele ir embora, que ele era quem iria cuidar dela a partir dali.

- Feliz aniversário, Wilson. Espero que você tenha gostado da noite, eu adorei. - pendurada no pescoço dele.

Ela dá um beijo no rosto dele o fazendo sorrir e segue em direção a porta. Ele vai embora e House entra na casa com Cuddy.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Porque não foi embora com Wilson?

- Porque eu tenho que colocar a bebezinha alcoolizada pra dormir.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me coloque pra dormir, vai embora. - tirando o sapato, só não caiu porque House a segurou.

- Você mal consegue ficar de pé, vamos para o chuveiro tirar a metade do efeito do vinho. - a levando para o banheiro.

- Você não vai me ver pelada, se é isso que você pretende.

- Não mesmo, infelizmente. - tirando o vestido dela.

- Você tá louco pra transar comigo, não é? - sorrindo o segurando pelo pescoço quase o beijando.

- Não faz isso. - temendo que não conseguisse resistir.

- O que? Isso... - dando beijos no pescoço dele.

House poderia ser a peste que fosse e ter o maior desejo por ela, mas ele jamais iria se aproveitar do estado em que Cuddy se encontrava, para tentar algo com ela. E conseguindo resistir às investidas de Cuddy, ele se afasta e liga o chuveiro a colocando debaixo do mesmo. Cuddy fica por alguns segundos com a cabeça baixa e depois a ergue recebendo a água em seu rosto. House a observava fascinado, Cuddy estava quase nua tomando um banho na frente dele, a lingerie branca e toda a sua transparência ao entrar em contato com a água o deixou perturbado, mas não era hora de pensar naquilo, não naquela situação em que ela estava. Ela vai ficando com frio, House pega um roupão e a entrega, ele sai do banheiro pra deixá-la mais a vontade. Ela tira a lingerie, coloca o roupão e sai do banheiro direto pra cama, a bebedeira já tinha passado um pouco, House surge no quarto com uma caneca de chá e a entrega.

- Isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor e se der sorte não vai acordar com dor de cabeça.

- Obrigada. - toda com vergonha, ela começa a tomar o chá.

- Bom, eu queria ficar e fazer sexo com você, mas vai ficar pra próxima. - pegando a jaqueta que havia deixado na cama.

- Até amanhã, Cuddy. - com um sorrisinho sacana.

- Ate amanhã, House. - aquele sorriso a fez temer o dia de amanhã.


	2. Chapter 2

**A carona**

No dia seguinte já no hospital, House na sala de Cuddy a esperava sentado numa cadeira, com os pés sobre a mesinha. Cuddy chega e abre a sala, acende as luzes e se assusta ao se deparar com House.

- Será que dá pra você parar de invadir a minha sala? - colocando o blazer no cabideiro.

- Dormiu bem? Olhando assim ninguém diz que você tomou um porre ontem. - tirando os pés da mesa. 

- Eu não tomei nenhum porre ontem, só fiquei um pouco tonta. - em direção a sua mesa.

- Depois do que vi ontem tive mais certeza de que você errou de profissão. Você se sairia muito melhor como stripper.

- Você adorou o que aconteceu ontem, né? Vai passar o dia todo me infernizando. - ela evitava olhar pra ele, com vergonha do que tinha acontecido.

- A parte do banho foi a melhor. TODA peladinha. - a imagem lhe veio na mente.

- Vai ficar inventando coisa agora? - ela o encarou.

- Não to inventando, só aumentei um pouquinho, mas a imagem da lingerie branca contrastando com o preto quando a água bateu, nunca mais vai sair da minha cabeça. - ele a olhava como se estivesse vendo a lingerie molhada nela.

- Com isso você vai colecionar vários calos nas mãos. - arrumando alguns objetos da mesa.

- Comecei desde ontem. - lançou um olhar tarado.

- House! - o repreendeu

- Você que começou.

- E estou terminando, sai daqui e me deixa trabalhar em paz. - a paciência já estava indo embora.

- Você bebe, fica toda tarada, eu cuido de você sem tirar nenhuma casquinha e você nem sequer me agradece. - se aproximou da mesa.

- Some da minha frente. - brava

- Biriteira! - um olhar raivoso

House sai da sala depois de ter dado seu lindo ''bom dia'' a chefe e resolve finalmente ir trabalhar, deixando Cuddy fazer o mesmo também, afinal, ela ainda tinha algo pra cuidar, o hospital, já que da sua vida quem cuidava era o House.  
>As horas passam e a tarde dar o ar de sua graça, Cuddy encontra House todo santo na recepção.<p>

- Você andou falando que eu dancei como uma stripper ontem a noite?

- EU? - com a cara mais lisa do mundo.

- Você não presta House.

- Esse povo gosta de uma fofoca, bando de desocupado. - encarando a moça da recepção.

- A começar por você.

Ela dá as costas e caminha em direção a sala, House fica tramando algo em sua mente e sai apressadamente da recepção. Chega à noite e já está na hora da delícia da Cuddy ir embora, ela deixa a sala e segue para o estacionamento. Já dentro do carro ela dá a partida e o carro só no deboche, nada de pegar, ela tenta mais duas vezes e desiste. House coincidentemente chega na hora em que ela tá saindo do carro.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa? - parecendo curioso.

- Não, meu carro não quer ligar. - chateada.

- Não deve ser nada, amanhã você chama alguém pra vir dar uma olhada.

- É, vou ter que ir de táxi.

- Como eu sou um cara bonzinho, posso te dar uma carona.

- Prefiro ir de táxi.

- Qual é, eu to falando da minha moto, ninguém anda nela a não ser o papai aqui, vai recusar?

- Se você não percebeu, eu já recusei. - dando as costas.

- Cuddy! - ele a fez cessar os passos. - Eu faço questão. - todo gentil.

- Tudo bem. - o olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

Eles caminham até a moto, House a entrega um capacete e sobe na moto e ela sobe logo depois. Ela o segura timidamente pela cintura, ele insatisfeito com a pegada, pega suas mãos e faz com que ela o segure com mais força, a deixando com o corpo bem colado ao dele.

Ambos acharam aquele momento delicioso, por mais que convivessem diariamente no hospital, seus corpos quase nunca tinham um contato como aquele a ponto de sentir o calor um do outro. Por sorte Cuddy estava de calça, assim conseguiu ir mais a vontade sem a preocupação de pagar calcinha.

- Pronta? - olhando pra trás.

- Vamos lá.

E eles seguem para a casa da Cuddy, a cada acelerada ela segurava House com mais firmeza e ele tava adorando aquilo tudo.

Eles vão se aproximando de um motel e House resolve parar a moto de frente a ele.

- Porque você parou aqui? - tirando o capacete.

- Sério que você tá perguntando isso? - já com o capacete na mão.

- House vamos embora. - irritada.

- Só uns minutinhos? - a olhando com cara de cachorro pidão.

- House, AGORA. - colocando o capacete.

E ele com a maior cara cínica do mundo faz o que ela pede, ele não podia resistir a uma gracinha daquelas. Quando eles vão chegando começa a chover, eles descem da moto e ficam na porta da casa dela.

- Obrigada pela carona, House. - abrindo a porta.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

- Porque eu faria isso?

- Tá chovendo ou você não percebeu?

- O problema é seu. - entrando em casa.

- Não vou embora na chuva. - entrando também.

- Fazer o que, né. - em direção ao quarto.

- Quer ajuda no banho de novo? - a seguindo.

- Vai sonhando. - fechando a porta na cara dele.

House vai pra sala e liga a TV esperando Cuddy voltar. Depois do banho ela aparece vestida num robe preto e se junta a ele no sofá.

- Tem alguma coisa por baixo desse robe? - ele quase quebrou o pescoço quando virou o rosto pro lado dela.

- Acho que você já pode ir. - tentando se concentrar na TV.

- Não tem nada, não é? - já pensando safadeza.

- Porque você tem que ser sempre tão tarado? - com os olhos na direção dos dele.

- Porque não dá pra ficar de outra forma perto de você. - dessa vez não a encarou.

- De mim e de qualquer pessoa que use saia. - voltando a olhar pra TV.

- Não, com você é diferente.

- Vou fingir que acredito. - um falso sorriso.

- Porque você acha que estou aqui? - a olhando com seriedade.

- Porque tá chovendo.

- Errado! Porque acha que te trouxe aqui?

- Porque meu carro quebrou. - sem dar muita bola pra ele.

- Algo tinha que ser sacrificado. - o refugio de seus olhos era na TV.

- Como assim algo... HOUSE, você quebrou meu carro só pra me dar uma carona? - ela levanta furiosa do sofá.

- Eu não quebrei, só dei um jeitinho pra ele não ligar.

Cuddy ficou peidada com House, ela não aceitava a idéia dele ter ''quebrado'' o carro dela só pra fazê-la aceitar uma carona dele, e ele com a maior cara de rabo do mundo falava aquilo com uma naturalidade da gota.

- Seu miserável, filho de uma mãe, você não consegue se compor...

Ele a encosta na parede antes de dar tempo dela terminar a frase.

- Adoro quando você fica irritada. - segurando-a pela cintura.

- Me solta, House!

- Adoro quando você grita comigo.

- HOU...

Ele a cala com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, ela tenta empurrá-lo e ele a segura com mais força, ela tenta resistir ao beijo e ele segura seus braços e coloca a perna entre as coxas dela. Cuddy desiste de resistir e se entrega ao beijo, House com uma mãozinha nervosa por dentro do robe rouba um seio dela, o deixando exposto, enquanto a outra mão já estava na bunda.

- Eu sabia que você não estava com nada por baixo. - pausa pra respirar.

- A idéia era essa. - a safada tinha segundas intenções.

- Você nega, mas adora me provocar. - o olhar no dela.

- E você adora me irritar.

- Porque isso me excita. - sussurrando.

- Eu sei, acontece o mesmo comigo.

Eles voltam a colar suas bocas dessa vez num beijo mais tranquilo, sem precisar usar da força, mas não menos quente que o primeiro. A mão dele continuando com toda a safadeza já se encontrava por entre as pernas dela, sentindo toda a maciez da pele, ele suspende uma delas e segura apertando-a. E naquele vuco-vuco todo de beija pescoço, beija boca, de mão naquilo e aquilo na mão, com toda a safadeza comendo no centro, House baixa a perna dela e cessando a sem-vergonhice que já estava pegando fogo, ele olha na direção da janela.

- Tenho que ir. - voltando a olhar pra ela.

- Como assim tem que ir? - ela o segue sem entender nada.

- Parou de chover. - abrindo a porta.

- House! - ela tava inconformada até o último fio de cabelo, e que por sinal estava todo bagunçado.

- Boa noite, Cuddy. - fecha a porta sorrindo com a enorme satisfação em deixá-la naquele estado.

House realmente foi embora deixando Cuddy com a cara de taxo, parada no corredor como se não acreditasse que ele tivesse ido, não depois de todo aquele amasso na parede, depois de deixá-la toda lubrificadinha, toda excitada a ponto de bala. Cuddy teve que acalmar a piriquita sozinha, House não quis ficar pra apagar todo aquele fogo. Eita pra ele!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sem calcinha**

Mais um dia no hospital, e mais um dia de provocações, de preliminares.

- Sonhei com Paty&Selma. - o bom dia de House ao entrar na sala.

- Pena que não sonhei com Idi&Ota, assim poderíamos debater os sonhos. - cheia de desdém.

- Isso tudo é falta de criatividade? Deus! Meus testículos merecem nomes melhores. - sentando na cadeira de frente a mesa.

- Se não for nenhum assunto médico, acho que não temos nada o que conversar.

- Dormiu bem esta noite?

Ela entreabre a boca pensando em dizer algo, mas o bipe de House toca e ele levanta deixando a sala. No mesmo instante ele volta e coloca só a cabeça para dentro da sala ao abrir a porta.

- Ah, seu carro já está novinho em folha. - voltando a fechar a porta.

Repare só o que House estava fazendo com a Cuddynha, ele provocou, instigou e depois a deixou chupando dedo, quando na verdade ela queria era chupar outra coisa. A vontade que ela tinha era de cortar o pinto dele, mas não podia, já que ela queria que ele piasse no quintal dela.

Algumas horas se passaram e Cuddy estava andando pelo hospital quando encontrou com House no corredor.

- O que você está fazendo por aqui, passeando? Você deveria estar na clínica. - tentando acompanhar seus passos.

- E você deveria estar na sua sala, com essa sua bunda enorme estacionada na cadeira. - ele continuava andando.

- House, você não vai fugir dessa vez.

- Vai me agarrar no meio do corredor? - parou de frente ao banheiro.

- Estou me referindo à clínica.

- Preciso mijar. - ele entra no banheiro.

- Você vai sair daqui e ir direto pra lá. - entrando também.

- Vai segurar enquanto eu faço?

- Não trouxe o bisturi. - encostada na pia.

Ele entra em uma das divisões, faz o seu xixi e sai.

- Se está necessitada em ver pênis, deveria ir procurar algum idiota tarado na clínica e não entrar num banheiro masculino. - lavando as mãos.

- Não seja ridículo. - em direção a porta.

- Espera! - a segurou pelo braço.

Os corpos se juntam outra vez, ele a encosta na pia e a beija.

- House! Você ficou louco? Olha onde nós estamos, alguém pode entrar.

- Não é excitante saber disso? - a safadeza estava nos olhos dele.

- Não podemos fa...

Eita mulher pra dizer não, eita homem pra não ligar e interromper. House sobe seu vestido e desce a calcinha até o meio das coxas, ele a segura pela cintura e a coloca sentada na pia tento sua ajuda, tira a calcinha por completa e abrindo as pernas dela se encaixa entre elas, voltando a beijá-la. O medo de serem flagrados ali aumentava a excitação de ambos, ai que loucura eles estavam fazendo, haja fogo, haja desejo pra esses dois. De repente o celular de House toca, repare que desgraça de celular que vai tocar justo na hora errada.

- House o celular. - a pessoa estava sem ar.

- Não importa. - beijando o pescoço dela

- Pode ser importante. - incomodada com a insistente ligação.

- Isso aqui também é. - o dedo já estava no útero da mulher.

- Ohhh... - ela gemeu.

- O que aconteceu ontem não sai da minha cabeça. - sua respiração queimava no ouvido dela.

- Eu quis te matar, quando você foi embora.

- Pode matar agora, mas em outro sentido.

E o carai do celular tocava mais insistente do que o dedo de House.

- Chega House! Aqui não. - o empurra.

Ela desce da pia e o cacete do celular pára de tocar. Ela arruma o vestido, o cabelo e vai em direção a porta toda desconcertada.

- Não tá se esquecendo de nada? - rodando a calcinha dela no dedo.

- Devolve. - estendendo a mão.

- Não mesmo! É melhor você ir antes que entre alguém, já brincamos demais com a sorte. - colocou a calcinha no bolso da calça.

- House, eu não vou sair por aí sem calcinha. - chegando o mais perto que podia dele.

- Depois eu te dou. - sorrindo.

Ela vê que ele realmente não vai entregar e decide deixar o banheiro antes que alguém chegue. Ele espera o seu pintinho piu se acalmar e em seguida sai do banheiro também.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>  
>Depois de House ter ido atender ao chamado do bendito celular ''empata rapidinha'', ele volta a recepção onde podia ter a melhor vista do hospital, a que dava pra sala da Cuddy. E todo bobo com um pirulito na boca parecendo um menino amarelo, ele a observava de longe e nem fazia questão de disfarçar. Ela toda concentrada no que estava fazendo, nem percebe que está sendo observada, e após alguns minutos ela levanta e vai até a recepção para deixar algumas pastas. Ao sair da sala ela vê House com o olhar fixo em sua direção, ela tenta disfarçar o constrangimento e não olha pra ele, deixa a pasta no balcão e volta rapidamente pra sala. House após tarar descaradamente aquela bunda que ele tanto admirava, também entra na sala.<p>

- Muito trabalho, Dra. Cuddy?

- O suficiente pra não ficar feito um idiota com um pirulito por ai.

- Não fale assim, é dele que tiro os melhores movimentos com a língua. Você vai dar mais valor a ele depois que eu te mostrar. - sentado colocando e tirando o pirulito na boca por diversas vezes.

- O que fizemos não vai mais voltar a se repetir. - olhando seriamente pra ele.

- Mas nós não fizemos nada, AINDA não.

- Você chama aquilo de nada?

- Perto do que ainda vamos fazer, com certeza não foi nada. - e o pirulito dançante na boca.

- Eu não sei onde eu tava com a cabeça... - toda arrependida.

- Como você sabe que adoro vermelho? - se referindo à calcinha que ainda  
>estava com ele.<p>

- Me entregue à calcinha! Se está a fim de usar compre uma pra você. - a coisa mais linda irritada.

- Já pensou se soubessem que você esta andando pelo hospital sem calcinha? - só na provocação.

- Coloca um anuncio em cada corredor do hospital.

- Não... esse prazer só eu posso ter. - chupando o pirulito com um olhar safado.

- Para de chupar esse pirulito idiota. Tá me irritando!

- Você pensa que é fácil o que eu to passando? Eu aqui e você ai sem calcinha... Preciso me distrair com alguma coisa.

Cuddy levanta e vai até onde ele estava.

- Me dá a calcinha. - ordenou.

- E deixar de te ver constrangida? Não mesmo. - levantando.

- HOUSE, agora! - ela pegou firme nos documentos dele.

- Você não fez isso? - os olhos só faltaram pular.

- Só vou soltar quando você me entregar. - apertando-os.

- Se você apertar mais um pouco, vai acabar matando os futuros Housinhos ou Cuddynhas.

- Eu não estou brincando, House.- sem paciência.

- E eu estou ficando excitando, vai continuar com a mão ai? Vai precisar da  
>outra pra segurar direito. - lembrando do pirulito, o colocando na boca.<p>

Eles ficam uns segundos se olhando em silêncio e depois ela solta o brinquedinho dele.

- O que você pretende com isso tudo, House? Irritar-me mais do que já irrita? - ao se afastar.

- Te EXCITAR mais do que já excito. - se aproxima para beijá-la.

- Eu preciso de um suco. - se afastando outra vez.

Cuddy sai da sala deixando House sozinho com a safadeza dele. Ela já na lanchonete tomava seu suco tranquilamente, quando chega House pra perturbar.

- É de maracujá? - sentando do lado dela.

- É de vicodin, quer um pouco?

- Não, obrigada! Meu vicodin de hoje é ter você sem calcinha.

Ela fica em silêncio tentando não dar muita bola pra presença dele, mas é praticamente impossível com ele a provocando o tempo todo e o ombro dele encostado no dela.

- Deixei a calcinha na sua mesa, dentro da gaveta é claro. - dando um gole no suco.

- Não ficaria surpresa se a encontrasse pendurada na maçaneta da porta.

- Por isso não coloquei, dentro da gaveta é menos House de ser.

- Obrigada por essa gentileza.

- Podemos nos ver hoje à noite?

- Já nos vemos todos os dias aqui no hospital.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. - pondo a mão na perna dela.

- Pode parar. - tirando a mão boba dele.

- Você não quer?

- O que? Ficar de safadeza aqui? Não. - de voz baixa.

- Vocês por aqui? E juntos? - chega Wilson.

- Porque o espanto? Ela é tanto minha amiga quanto você.

- Claro! - sentou sorrindo.

- Eu vim só tomar um suco, e já estou indo. - um sorriso meia boca.

- Só porque eu cheguei? - brincou.

- É, só porque ele chegou? - ironiza House.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?

- Sobre o tempo! Tá muito quente hoje. - o cinismo mal cabia na cara de House.

- Quente? Tá o maior frio lá fora, House - Wilson todo inocente.

- Mas não estou lá fora, estou aqui dentro. - ele volta a pôr a mão na perna de Cuddy.

- Você não tinha que ir ver um paciente? - ela queria gritar pra ele tirar a mão dali.

- Pra que eu tenho uma equipe?- colocando a mão por entre as pernas dela.

- Vocês estão muito estranhos hoje. - tomando o seu café.

House começa a acariciar as coxas de Cuddy, que não podia fazer nada para impedi- lo tentou fazê-lo parar, mas foi em vão, sua mão era mais esperta que a dela. Ela não podia deixar que Wilson percebesse o que estava acontecendo, House estava passando dos limites nas suas provocações. Wilson continuava falando e falando, e eles fingindo que estavam prestando atenção. House estava de boa com a situação, já Cuddy morria tentando disfarçar o que estava acontecendo por baixo da mesa, e apesar de estar querendo matar House por aquilo, ela estava ficando excitada. House ultrapassando toda a sua ousadia começou a tocar no sexo dela, podendo sentir a umidade na ponta de seus dedos, devido ao seu desejo. Cuddy tadinha, sorria mordendo os lábios disfarçando o máximo que podia, enquanto ouvia Wilson falar. House às vezes a olhava, ele não podia e nem queria perder as expressões do rosto dela naquele momento, e indo mais além, ele introduz dois dedos e ela não conseguiu conter o suspiro.

- Você está bem, Cuddy? Tá sentindo alguma coisa? - Wilson perguntando o que não devia.

- Está tudo bem, acho que o almoço não me fez muito bem. - ela não podia estar mais constrangida.

- Já disse que a comida daqui não é muito boa. - tirando seus dedos dela, finalmente acabando com a tortura.

- Eu tenho que ir! – levantou.

House levanta pra poder deixá-la passar e assim ela sai.

- Vou pegar outro café e vou pra minha sala. - Wilson levanta.

- Eu também. - sai House apressadamente.

Antes de entrar na sala, Cuddy é chamada para assinar alguns papéis e antes de sair House chega.  
>- Dessa vez você passou dos limites House. - completamente irritada.<p>

- Wilson ficou preocupado com você. - sorriu debochadamente.

- Eu não sou uma cadela no cio, pára de me perseguir feito um cachorro. - bem próxima ao rosto dele.

- Mas está sem calcinha, o que dá no mesmo.

- Se você me seguir eu vou te castrar. - ela sai.

- Não se faz isso com um pobre cão, sabia? - gritou. 

Ao chegar em casa depois do dia tenso e cheio de emoções no hospital, Cuddy vai tomar banho e quando esta saindo dele ouve alguém batendo na porta, e de toalha ela vai ver quem é.

- O que você quer House? - com a porta semiaberta.

- Como sabia que eu viria?

- Eu não disse que sabia.

- Se não soubesse não estaria de toalha me esperando. - querendo  
>entrar, mas sendo impedido por ela.<p>

- Ah, claro! Não tem nada a ver com o fato de que acabei de sair do banho.

- Porque não quer me deixar entrar?

- Porque eu estou cansada e preciso dormir.

- Se eu entrar em alguns minutos te faço dormir feito um anjo. - pensamentos safados os rondaram.

- Eu preciso me vestir House, boa noite. - fechando a porta.

- Tem algum cara ai com você? - com a mão na porta impedindo de ser fechada.

- O Brad Pitt está me esperando no quarto.

- Então ele já pode ir, porque eu cheguei. - tentando entrar de novo.

- Não House. - o impedindo mais uma vez.

- Não vai mesmo me deixar entrar?

- Não!

- Nós temos algo pra terminar, lembra? - sorrindo

- Eu já disse aquilo não vai voltar a acontecer. O que você fez na presença do Wilson foi um absurdo. - se irritou ao lembrar.

- Mas você gostou, eu vi e senti, e como senti.

- Tchau! Boa noite.

Cuddy fecha a porta e deixa House com a cara de taxo do lado de fora, ele já não aguentava mais ficar pensando nela e nas brincadeirinhas que eles haviam feito nesses últimos dias. A mão já não estava dando conta, as prostitutas tinham perdido a graça, a única mulher que ele queria naquele momento era Cuddy e ele estava disposto a conseguir o que queria. House então vai até a janela do quarto dela e começa a bater com a bengala. Nem deu tempo de Cuddy se vestir e ele já voltou a perturbá-la, ela abre a cortina e o vê com aquela cara de quenga dele.

- House, o que você quer? Eu já falei pra você ir. - abriu a janela.

- Você sabe o que quero. - olhando para dentro do quarto, se certificando de que não havia ninguém.

- Tudo bem, pule a janela e vamos transar.

- Serio? - de olhos bem abertos.

- Não, seu idiota, vá embora.

Ela fecha a janela e a toalha cai deixando House de boca aberta, ela rapidamente fecha a cortina constrangida. House vê que não iria conseguir nada com ela aquela noite e desiste indo embora sorrindo ao lembrar da queda da toalha. Ele chega em casa, toma uma bebida deitado no sofá e depois resolve ir dormir. Nada do sono chegar, nada de parar de pensar na Cuddy e pra quem ele resolve ligar?

- Estava dormindo? - após ouvir o alô de Cuddy.

- Vir ate aqui não foi suficiente, você tinha que ligar também? - deitada na cama.

- Não consigo dormir e a culpa é toda sua e de sua toalha safada.

- Já é tarde, House. Amanhã preciso acordar cedo e você também.

- Com o que está vestida? Ou não está? - até por telefone ele a tarava.

- É melhor eu não falar pra você não perder o sono de vez. - sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo House notar pelo tom de voz.

- Oh, meu Deus! - ele a imaginou nua.

- Até amanha, boa noite.

- Boa noite, Cuddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dando gelo**

No dia seguinte, House madrugou no hospital. Chegou primeiro que sua chefe e a esperou no estacionamento. Cuddy chega e antes de sair do carro ele a aborda do nada, assustando-a ao abrir a porta do carro.

- Bom dia, Lisa Cuddy! - entrou no carro.

- Você estava me esperando? - surpresa.

- Claro que não, porque eu faria isso? - irônico

- Então vamos sair daqui. - abrindo a porta pra sair.

- Não, espera! - fechando a porta.

Nesse momento o seu corpo ficou bem próximo ao dela, suas bocas quase se tocaram e por alguns segundos eles permaneceram calados, imóveis.

- Ta pensando no que estou pensando? - seu olhar mergulhado no dela.

- House! - querendo cortar o clima e ao mesmo tempo não.

- Que tal uma rapidinha antes do trabalho?

- Que tal você abaixar esse seu fogo? - o empurrando.

- Só voce pode me ajudar com isso.

- Sinto muito, mas não vou poder te ajudar nesse sentido. - falou secamente.

Ela sai do carro parecendo não ligar para as investidas de House, resolveu dar uma gelo no medico. Cuddy já estava cansada dos jogos dele, no começo até que estava bom, excitante, ela sentia um enorme desejo por ele e fazia de tudo para não demonstrar, aquele dia em sua casa a deixou mexida, ela teria transado com ele se ele não tivesse ido embora ao melhor da noite. E mesmo depois de ter feito isso, ele não parou, pelo contrario, começou a passar dos limites e isso estava ficando incontrolável. Cuddy então resolveu dar um basta naquilo tudo, cortar as asinhas de House antes que fosse tarde demais e ela acabasse caindo numa cilada, antes que não conseguisse mais controlar o que sentia por ele.

House continuou com suas provocações, mas a cada investida a expressão séria que ela resolveu vestir como uma armadura quebrou as penas dele e o fez parar. Ele viu que ela realmente estava decidida a não mais se envolver com ele, a não ceder aos seus desejos, mas House não iria desistir, ele também estava decido e ia fazer de tudo pra tê-la. Ele não a procurou mais no hospital, a fez pensar que tinha desistido.

As horas demoraram a passar, e o dia estava ficando como os demais, cada vez mais chato. Parecia que com House sempre por perto as horas passavam mais rápido, aquelas suas atitudes ousadas eram o que davam todo o gás para ela trabalhar, eram o que trazia graça para a sua vida. Cuddy viu o quanto estava sendo boba querendo controlar o incontrolável, perdendo a oportunidade de viver o que ela mais desejava, mesmo que fosse só por uma noite. Então ela deixou o medo de lado e resolveu contra-atacar, o fazendo provar do seu próprio veneno. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mentirinhas**

No dia seguinte ela foi pro hospital com uma blusa super decotada e uma saia um pouco mais curta, e sempre que podia fazia questão de esfregar na cara de House, a delicia de corpo que ela tinha. Onde House estava ela tinha que passar, e isso estava deixando ele cada vez mais perturbado. Cuddy estava  
>gostosa até dizer chega, a mulher estava sambando na cara da beleza, na cara da perfeição. Suas provocações eram do tipo fazendo a inocente, ela se insinuava sutilmente, sem dar ousadia a ele. Certo momento House passa em frente à sala de Cuddy e a vê conversando com um cara, eles pareciam bem íntimos, Cuddy estava toda sorrisos pro lado dele e House não gostou do que viu. Ele espera o tal cara sair e vai falar com Cuddy.<p>

- Resolveu contra-atacar?

- Oi? - Franziu a testa.

- Porque está vestida assim?

- Assim como? Do jeito que sempre me visto? - se fazendo de desentendida.

- Não, dessa vez você caprichou no look ''mamãe sou uma vadia''. Paty&Selma estão a ponto de fugir com esse decote todo.

- Preciso trabalhar. - em direção a porta.

- Quem era aquele cara? - se pondo na frente dela.

- Que cara?

- O que te arrancou um monte de sorrisos agora a pouco.

- Ah, o Peter. Ele é amigo da minha irmã.

- E o que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Nada, só me convidar pra jantar. - ela estava adorando ver House com ciúmes.

- Por isso que você se vestiu assim hoje, pra se oferecer pra ele? - ele tava indignado mesmo.

- Não seja estúpido, eu nem sabia que ele viria. E mesmo que soubesse você não tem nada a ver com isso. - sambou hein.

- Esse comportamento comigo é por causa dele, não é? - ele exigia uma explicação.

- É por causa de mim, por causa do hospital. Aqui é um lugar de trabalho e não de safadeza pelos cantos. Mais alguma pergunta papai ou já posso ir? - com o corpo a centímetros do dele.

Ele não responde nada, mas a raiva que tinha em seu olhar falava tudo. Cuddy sai da sala e a satisfação em deixá-lo daquele jeito todo se roendo de ciúmes, não cabia nela. Não era bem ciúmes que ela queria provocar nele, mas estava adorando a situação.

Ao deixar o hospital House foi direto para um bar afogar sua raiva e seus ciúmes na bebida, e a cada gole só o que ele pensava era que naquele momento, Cuddy provavelmente estaria se arrumando para ir jantar com outro homem, e que devia estar linda como nunca. E a idéia fixa de que depois do jantar ela transaria com o cara, martela em sua cabeça.

Alguns minutos passaram e Cuddy recebe uma ligação, era House pedindo sua ajuda, dizendo que havia caído da moto e tinha machucado a perna. Cuddy bastante preocupada sai rapidamente de casa, e vai de encontro a ele na sua, que era onde ele falou que estava.

- House, House! - batendo na porta.

- Porque esse desespero todo, está fugindo da polícia? - ao abrir a porta.

- Você está bem? - ela olhou diretamente para a perna dele.

- Claro que estou.

- Você me disse que tinha se machucado. - ela não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu menti! - encheu a boca.

- Você inventou isso tudo só pra eu vir até aqui? Você é um miserável mesmo. - ela sai se achando uma idiota por ainda se preocupar com ele.

- Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você jantar com aquele cara? - indo atrás ela.

- Você não tinha que deixar nada, House. A vida é minha e nós não temos nada um com o outro. - chegando ao seu carro.

Nesse momento começa a chover, a raiva de ambos era tanta que a chuva parecia que estava vindo com a mesma intensidade.

- E o que é que você tem com ele? - gritou.

- Não te interessa. - ela pensa em abrir a porta do carro, mas ele a impede tomando a chave.

- Me dá essa merda, eu não vou ficar aqui na chuva.

- E nem vai pro tal jantar, vamos entrar e conversar.

- Isso não se faz, House. Você me liga falando que sofreu um acidente, eu deixo tudo e venho toda preocupada com você e quando chego aqui é tudo mentira. Voce acha mesmo que quero conversar? - a mentira dele a deixou bastante alterada.

- Eu tive que fazer isso. - ele a encosta no carro e a segura pelos pulsos.

- Me solta House! - o empurrando.

Ele a olhou e a beijou com uma sede sem fim, as bocas que antes só demonstravam raiva a cada palavra que saia delas, agora mostravam desejo, paixão, amor. A chuva continuava, eles já estavam completamente molhados, os pingos que escorriam de seus rostos iam em direção as suas bocas, se misturando com a saliva que o beijo produzia. Ela ainda presa pelos punhos não fazia a mínima questão de se soltar, eles quase sem ar e com a intensidade do beijo, iam esquentando seus corpos, mesmo estando completamente molhados. O beijo chega ao fim, os olhares se cruzam, mas dessa vez sem raiva alguma, neles só existia o desejo. De repente Cuddy começa a rir compulsivamente.

- Do que você esta rindo? - ele não estava entendendo nada.

E Cuddy ria cada vez mais com a cara dele.

- Porque você esta rindo, Cuddy? - ele a soltou.

- Do seu ciúme de um cara gay. - ela mal conseguia falar.

- Como é? Quem é gay? - ele já estava ficando injuriado com ela rindo de sua cara.

- O Peter é gay e nós não íamos jantar. - contendo o riso.

- Você mentiu sobre o jantar? - perguntou confuso.

- Vamos sair dessa chuva, se não iremos ficar doentes.

Eles entram e House vai pegar toalhas para eles se secarem.

- Você é uma safada mesmo, toda indignada porque eu menti, sendo que você fez o mesmo. - a entregou uma toalha.

- Não venha comparar a minha mentira com a sua, você fez pior.

- Porque você inventou isso?

- Pra me divertir. - sentando no sofá.

- Cretina. - sentando também.

Eles começam a secar seus braços e rosto, Cuddy estava usando uma blusa branca que ficou totalmente transparente por estar molhada, deixando a mostra o sutiã preto.

- Não sabia que você era tão ciumento. - ela tinha que provocar.

- Você está molhando o meu sofá. - desconversando.

- Você também está.

Ele se aproxima e começa a enxugar o rosto dela com sua toalha, enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

- Você fica linda de cabelo molhado. - pegando em uma mecha.

Seus olhos acompanhavam os pingos que caiam das pontas e seguiam para os seios se perdendo entre eles. Ela já estava começando a ficar arrepiada, devido ao frio que suas roupas estavam causando.

- É melhor você tirar a blusa pra se secar melhor. - ela sugeriu e ela mesma tirou.

Cuddy começa a passar a toalha no peito dele, sobre seus ombros e fazia isso bem devagar. House não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela blusa que estava colada no corpo dela, a transparência era tanta que ele podia vê não só o sutiã, como também sua pele rosada. O desejo dele era arrancá-la e sentir a maciez da pele molhada em suas mãos.

- Você está com frio? - ao notar a pele dela arrepiada.

- Um pouco.

- Eu vou te esquentar então.

Ele passou o polegar nos lábios dela, deslizou a mão para nuca e a beijou.

- E eu achando que você ia transar com aquele cara. - parando o beijo.

- Porque você é um idiota, nem percebeu que ele era gay e mesmo que não fosse não era com ele que eu queria transar.

- E com quem você queria transar? - ele sabia a resposta, mas fazia questão de ouvir.

- Queria não, quero, com você. Se você não for embora como da outra vez.

- Não posso ir, já estou na minha casa. - sorrindo.

- E se você pudesse iria?

- O único lugar no qual quero ir é pra dentro de você. - o olhar foi penetrante.

- É um lugar perfeito pra estar esta noite. - excitada.

- Eu sei, mas não vou transar com você.

- Não?

- Não, eu vou amar você.

Cuddy se derreteu ao ouvir a resposta de House, o brilho de seus olhos se intensificou junto com um sorriso, ela não esperava ouvir aquilo dele e seu desejo de amá-lo só aumentou. Suas mãos agarraram o pescoço dele e mais um delicioso beijo aconteceu, suas línguas se cruzaram numa luta sem fim.

Depois de tantas provocações, as duas pegações que tiveram e todo o coito interrompido, eles finalmente estavam se entregando um ao outro, dessa vez as preliminares iam até o fim.  
>Os lábios macios de Cuddy escorregavam pelo pescoço dele, seus dentes mordiam de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. House fica de joelhos de frente a ela e a puxa pela cintura fazendo-a deslizar no sofá, a deixando deitada. House começa a abrir os botões de sua blusa, um por um, e pouco a pouco ia deixando a mostra uma pequena parte daquele corpo, que naquela noite seria todo e exclusivamente seu. Ela o olhava pacientemente, acompanhando cada movimento que a mão dele ia fazendo, uma respiração lenta, mas seus pensamentos rápidos, que ficavam imaginando qual seria o próximo passo dele. O zíper da saia que estava bem escondido do lado direito foi aberto, era como se ele já soubesse exatamente onde estava, como se tivesse examinado cada detalhe da roupa que ela usava. Ele vai tirando a saia com dificuldade, o fato de ser super justa e estar molhada não ajudava em nada, ela suspende o quadril para ajudá-lo, facilitando a retirada da saia que só a deixava fechada<br>pra ele. Ela levanta seu tronco e fica sentada enquanto tirava o sutiã, e logo volta pra mesma posição na qual estava. House direcionou seu olhar para os lindos seios dela que estavam molhados, arrepiados, o chamando para eles. House desejou tocá-los, beijá-los, prová-los com sua boca e língua, mas ainda não era à hora. Ele a olhou e abriu as penas dela colocando-se entre elas, ainda ajoelhado. Cuddy enlaçou-o e o puxou para ela, fazendo com que a barriga dele encostasse em seu sexo. Ele apoiou os braços no sofá e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o pescoço dela, enquanto ela deslizava as mãos pelas costas e ombros dele.

- Eu odeio esse poder que você tem sobre mim. - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- O de chefe?

- Não, o de mulher. Você é como um vício que eu quero evitar, mas não consigo. - a olhando.

Ele beijou seus seios com sofreguidão, sugou os mamilos bebendo o gosto deles e dos poucos pingos que ainda caiam das pontas de seus cabelos, fazendo com que ela apertasse as unhas em suas costas e colocasse a cabeça para trás apertando os dentes, tentando evitar os gemidos de prazer.  
>Ele abandona os seios e desce mais um pouco, seu abdômen num subir e descer parecia dançar devido a respiração hesitante dela, House o tocou e sua mão dançou com ele por alguns segundos, e não satisfeito em apenas pegar, ele beijou de leve ao redor do umbigo e deslizou seu rosto com movimentos circulares, a fazendo sentir com mais precisão a barba mal feita dele. Ele viu o arrepio que aquilo causou no corpo dela e sorriu, e sem tirar os olhos dela ia descendo a pequena calcinha vermelha.<p>

- É a mesma? - segurou a calcinha com os dentes.

- Não. - sorriu

Ele jogou a calcinha para o lado, sua mão foi direto em seu sexo, sem o mínimo de receio em tocá-la e deu inicio a uma leve massagem. Ela já o esperava quente e úmida, ele pôde sentir isso nas pontas de seus dedos e com movimentos mais ágeis ele fez o corpo dela se curvar ao prazer e a maciez de seu toque.  
>Cuddy estava totalmente entregue a ele, exposta sem nenhum pudor e ia sentindo todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas que ele estava a proporcionando, diante das mãos dele, ela tudo aceitava.<br>Enquanto fazia suas caricias, seu olhar era voltado para o rosto dela, para os olhos que se fechavam, para a boca que sorria, para os lábios que eram mordidos. Ele afundou as mãos no sofá alcançando suas costas e a puxou contra ele, a fazendo sentar, ela o agarrava pela cabeça enquanto ele mergulhava o rosto em seus seios.  
>Ela tirou a calça dele até o máximo que podia, e ele fez todo o resto, ficou de pé e se livrou da peça de roupa.<p>

- Eu quero você.

Ela levantou e segurou seu membro, que já estava pronto para ela a muito tempo e mal esperava se libertar da cueca. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um leve gemido ao ser tocado por ela, naquela parte que naquele momento estava tão sensível ao toque. Ela pegou sua mão e o guiou, dando a volta no sofá e indo em direção a cozinha. House a principio não entendeu quando ela ignorou o caminho do quarto, mas foi só ela sentar em cima da mesa, que ele entendeu exatamente o que ela queria.

- Aqui? – surpreso, mas adorando a idéia.

- Agora! - com os braços para trás apoiados na mesa, abrindo as pernas.

Ele colou seu corpo ao dela e beijou toda a extensão do pescoço, ela segurou o rosto dele e o beijou profundamente, sem descanso, desceu suas mãos e levou a cueca junto, finalmente o libertando para ela.  
>House dispensou totalmente a cueca, olhou nos olhos de Cuddy e com toda ânsia e desejo ficou dentro dela. Ela gemeu deliciosamente, e finalmente eles estavam unidos, encaixados, desfrutando de todo o prazer que um proporcionava ao outro. Finalmente o big Greg dele estava na Cuddynha apertada dela, lugar onde sempre ele deveria estar toda noite e mais nenhum.<p>

- Sempre imaginei isso na mesa de sua sala, mas na da minha cozinha nunca. - sussurrou, ainda sem fazer os movimentos que ela ansiava.

- Eu imaginei em todos os lugares possíveis. - contraindo seu sexo, suplicando que ele começasse os movimentos.

Suas pernas enlaçadas nele, os braços apoiados na mesa e um olhar de pura luxuria. House segurando forte em suas coxas começa os movimentos rápidos e bruscos. Ele a invadia sem dó, nem piedade, um vai e vem enlouquecedor, ele tinha uma fome, sede, um desejo de sexo que gritava em seus movimentos. A cada choque entre seus corpos, Cuddy gemia e a mesa balançava, se pudesse até ela gemia de tão bom e intenso que o badalo tava.

Hora olhos abertos, hora olhos fechados e quando os olhares se cruzavam o prazer aumentava, ele tinha um olhar malvado e um sorriso bem safado, Cuddy tinha fogo nos olhos e um enorme desejo em sua boca que só chamava o nome dele, aquele era o momento mais esperado da vida dela. As partículas de água existentes em seus corpos que antes eram da chuva, agora eram de suor, a exaustão já se aproximava e quando toda aquela emoção chegou a seu ápice, os corpos explodiram e a gigante gana se desfez em gozo, num gemido de ambos.  
>House apoiou os braços na mesa junto aos dela, para poder descansar o corpo exausto, deixando seu rosto encostado no pescoço dela.<p>

- Queria esse cardápio todos os dias. - falou com dificuldade, estando ainda dentro dela

- A mesma comida todos os dias enjoa. - passando os lábios no ombro dele.

- Impossível se a comida for você. - a olhando nos olhos.

Eles se beijam e depois vão para o quarto, lá seria o próximo cenário para matar mais um pouco de seus desejos. O bis aconteceu, House brincou e fez o que quis com a sua língua no corpo dela, e ela o que sempre desejou com sua boca por todas as partes do corpo dele e quando a exaustão novamente visitou seus corpos, eles dormiram profundamente nos braços um do outro.

O dia já estava claro quando Cuddy abriu os olhos despertando do melhor sono de sua vida, ela sentiu um pequeno peso a envolvendo, olhou para o lado e viu House com o braço sobre o corpo dela, ainda dormindo.  
>Um belo sorriso escapou de seus lábios, mas não era um sorriso qualquer, era um sorriso especial. Ela ficou observando House dormir, mas a vontade de fazer xixi falou mais alto, então com o maior cuidado para não acordá-lo, tirou o braço dele de cima dela e foi para o banheiro.<br>House acorda e não a vê na cama, ele passou a mão no lugar onde supostamente ela estava na noite anterior e relembrou todos os momentos que tiveram juntos.

Será que foi uma alucinação? Mas foi tão real. Pensou ele confuso, mas antes que a frustração de que aquilo tudo que aconteceu pudesse ser uma mentira e tomasse conta dele, Cuddy voltou para o quarto.  
>Ele a olhou aliviado, aquela imagem dela surgindo em seu quarto totalmente nua, era a resposta que ele precisava e que resposta. Cuddy subiu na cama e ocupou seu lugar do lado dele.<p>

- O que foi? Porque você está me olhando assim? - ela notou o seu olhar perdido.

- Nada, achei que tinha alucinado quando não te vi na cama.

- Então alucinamos juntos. - se aconchegando nele.

- Já pode falar. - olhando para o teto.

- Falar o que? - esticou o pescoço pra olhar pra ele.

- Que foi a melhor noite da sua vida. - a olhando.

- É, você faz direitinho. - voltando a encostar o rosto do peito dele.

- Direitinho? Meu amigão mandou ver.

- Você quer dizer amiguinho né?

- É fácil falar mal, depois de ter usado e abusado.

- Você tem razão. - acariciando o peito dele.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. - fazendo carinho no cabelo dela.

- Estou me referindo aos pirulitos, eles te fazem bem.

- Viu! Eu disse, as mina pira com meu pirulito.

- Santo pirulito. - ela o beija apaixonadamente.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Você eu não sei, agora quanto a mim, vou procurar minhas roupas, me vestir e ir embora. - ficando sentada.

- Estou falando do depois - sentando também.

- Disso! - pegando num seio dela. - Disso! - descendo a mão, parando em seu sexo.

Ele procurava a resposta nos olhos dela, enquanto a tocava, eles iriam ser mais sinceros do que qualquer palavra que saísse de sua boca.  
>Cuddy senta em seu colo, envolve o pescoço dele com seus braços e o olha na mesma intensidade que ele a olhava.<p>

- O depois só o tempo vai dizer, vamos deixar assim, o desejo mandando na gente.

- Tem algum programa pra hoje? - sério.

- Não, você tem? - curiosa.

- Acho que vou visitar uma diretora de hospital, que gosta de transar na mesa da cozinha. Espero que ela me deixe entrar dessa vez. - sorrindo.

- Algo me diz que ela vai deixar sim, não só na casa, mas onde você quiser.

E mais um beijo aconteceu.


End file.
